


Misunderstanding

by deathbysandblk



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Prompt: anderperry and the phrase: "Oh I could kiss you right now!"





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @celaena-havilliard for sending this prompt in to my DPS tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

“I still can’t believe I got the part,” Neil said to Todd after dinner on the day Neil found out he was going to play Puck. 

“I’m so happy for you, Neil! Really I am! I am, admittedly, still a little worried about if your father finds out, but I know you will do a great job! I look forward to the performance.”

“There’s so much to be done before the performance. I’ve got to learn blocking and lines, and hey! Maybe you could help me run lines!”

“Oh I don’t know, Neil. I don’t think I’d be any good at that.”

“Nonsense! You’d be wonderful! And you wouldn’t even have to act it out if that makes you uncomfortable. You could just read the other lines so I can learn my cues, what do you say?”

“Sure, I could do that.”

“Oh, I could kiss you right now!” Neil said as he hugged Todd tightly, lifting him off the ground. After realizing what he had just said, he set Todd down gently and cleared his throat, his face blushing bright red, taking a sudden interest in the pattern on the wall.

There was a long, heavy silence between them until Todd asked quietly,

“D-did you mean that?”

Neil, noticing how scared and uncomfortable Todd looked said,

“I, I was just happy you agreed to help me run lines. It just sorta slipped out. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” was all Todd replied. There was an awkward silence and then Todd said, “I’ve got to go” as Neil said, “Todd, wait!”

Todd, not able to look Neil in the face said, “What do you want, Neil?”

“What’s wrong, Todd? If it was what I said, I’m sorry.”

“I should have known,” Todd murmured.

“What did you say?”

“I should have known.” Todd repeated. 

“Should have known what? That I’m gay? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I-,”

“No, Neil, stop. I should have known you wouldn’t really want to kiss me.”

Neil froze upon hearing those words. Taking his silence as an invitation to keep talking, Todd said,

“It wasn’t fair of me to assume you felt the same way, I’m sorry. I just thought-oh, I don’t know what I thought, but seeing as how I’ve endured enough embarrassment for the evening, please just let me go.”

Seeing that Todd was leaving, Neil rushed towards him, taking his hand in his own.

“Todd, it’s not like that. I apologized for what I said because I’d never made my feelings known to you and I was afraid my admission would cause you to run away and not want to be in my life anymore. But I do want to kiss you. So, so much. I’ve dreamt of it since I first met you.”

“You, you have?” asked Todd, looking into Neil’s eyes.

Neil smiled and leaned in, kissing Todd. Todd pulled him closer, wrapping his arms behind Neil’s neck while Neil placed his hands on the square of Todd’s back. 

Parting for air, they stopped kissing and Neil asked,

“Was that proof enough for you?”

“I think I’m gonna need a little more,” said Todd, pulling Neil towards him again.


End file.
